megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Harpy
Harpy is a demon in the series. History A monster from Greek mythology primarily known for stealing food from Phineas. They are depicted as either ugly or beautiful women with wings. The harpies were sisters to the Greek goddess Iris. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Femme Race (''MT) / Fairy Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Flight Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Flight Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Wild Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Flight Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Flight Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Flight Race *Last Bible'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Avian Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Flight Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Flight Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana, as '''Harpie' *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race **Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' *''Devil Children White Book: Yoma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Bird Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Bird Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Flight Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Harpy can be contracted in Suginami, Shibuya and most Shibuya-based instances. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Harpy can be found in Ueno. She can teach Flynn the Mazan, Sukukaja and Stun Needle skills through her Demon Whisper. Harpy is one of the demons needed to fuse High Pixie through special fusion. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Harpy can be found throughout the majority of the areas of Ginza. She can teach the Bind Voice, Zanma, Posumudi and Sukunda skills through her Demon Whisper. Harpy benefits from learning Force, ailment and healing skills. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Harpies are first seen in the game upon the party's first encounter with Joker, during which he summons them while in a brief skirmish with the party. Harpies will start making regular appearances upon reaching the Zodiac club. Harpy is also the first Persona of the Temperance Arcana. She can be summoned as soon as 20 Temperance Arcana Tarot Cards have been obtained. ''Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil'' Lala the Harpy appears in episode 13. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Can perform the combo Holy Song with Siren and has the power Windboost Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= |Force= Repel |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Mazan\Innate Sukukaja\10 Stun Needle\11 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Trivia * Harpy's introductory quote in Persona 2: Innocent Sin was meant to be a sound pun between Harpy (Haapii) and Happy (Hapii). Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons